


Hold Me Tight

by pushkin666



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Double Drabble, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony needs to learn how to surrender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



> Thank you to MistressKat for providing me with the prompt of handcuffs

"Oh come on Probie don't you know what to do with them?" Tony's tone is dismissive and Tim's head snaps up, his gaze moving from the police handcuffs to where Tony is lying stretched out on the bed. His nakedness taunting Tim. 

"Seriously?" Tim asks. "Do you really think by now that I don't know exactly what to do to you. To make you beg and cry out?”

Kneeling down on the bed next to Tony, he curves his hand over Tony’s right hip pressing his fingers into the bruises he left earlier. Tony moans in pain but he doesn’t move away and Tim smiles at him. Pleased that Tony isn’t pulling away from him, no matter how much Tim might hurt him. But then it’s something that Tony needs. Craves. As does Tim.

He leans in close, breath brushing over Tony’s skin. "What I want,” Tim tells him softly. “Is for you to give me your submission voluntarily. To stretch out and hold yourself still no matter what I do to you. To surrender to me. Do I really need handcuffs for that Tony?"

Tony swallows, eyes glazed as he shakes his head. “No,” he answers hoarsely. “You don’t.”


End file.
